Lego Ghostbusters: The Game
LEGO Ghostbusters: The Game invovles you driving around in the ecto-1 and exploring New York City busting ghost while Gozer comes back to haunt New York City. Playable Ghostbusters *LEGO Peter Venkman (first level) *LEGO Ray Stantz (first level) *LEGO Winston (second level) *LEGO Egon (third level) *LEGO Louis Tully(sixth level) Ghosts *Lego glow in the dark ghost(found in haunted houses and mini missions) *Goblins(found in Central Park or sometimes eating food in mini missions) *Creature from the black lagoon(found sometimes coming out of the water in Central Park) *Sailor(found at the Statue of Liberty) *Jogger(found sometimes running through New York or Central Park) *Slime minions(come out of sewer grates sometimes) *Bellhop ghost(seen in level 1) *ghost guest(seen in level 1) *evil stone dogs(seen in level 1 and sometimes rarely in New York Central Park) *fat ghost with shower cap on(seen in bedrooms in level 1) *gozer(fight before stay puft comes in level 1) *stay puft(AKA)stay puft marshmallow man(boss fight in level 1) *purple ghost(seen in level 2) *purple evil flowers(seen in level 2) *goo monsters(seen in level 2) *purple ghost dog(seen in level 2) *giant and pink slime ghost(seen in level 2) *evil big giant purple goo monster(boss in level 2) *graffiti lego man(seen in level 3) *mini stay pufts(seen in level 3) *lego builder(seen in level 3) *lego cop(seen in level 3) *lego passengers(seen in level 3) *lego minifigures zombie(seen in level 3) *lego minifigures robot(seen in level 3) *lego minifigures skateboarder(seen in level 3) *evil train(boss fight in level 3) *rock monster(seen in level 4) *metal ghost(seen in level 4) *drunk ghost(seen in level 4) *car motors(seen in level 4) *cop ghost(seen in level 4) *old man ghost(seen in level 4) *hippy ghost(seen in level 4) *sewer monster(seen in level 4) *clown ghost(seen in level 4) *footballer ghost(seen in level 4) *godfather ghost(seen in level 4) *scarface ghost(seen in level 4) *mr blob the evil mayor ghost(boss fight in level 4) *possessd toaster(seen in level 5) *Shakespeare(seen in level 5) *Abraham Lincoln(seen in level 5) *king author(seen in level 5) *henry the 8th(seen in level 5) *mini devils(seen in level 5) *evil bulldogs(seen in level 5) *evil louis tully's(seen in level 5) *mini evil statues of liberty(seen in level 5) *mini stay pufts(seen in level 5) *evil green giants(seen in level 5) *evil mini mr cooks(seen in level 5) *fire monster(seen in level 5) *flame stick monster(seen in level 5) *evil carpet(seen in level 5) *evil chair's(seen in level 5) *evil couch(seen in level 5) *forks(seen in level 5) *knifes(seen in level 5) *evil wooden chair's(seen in level 5) *great great grandpa tully(seen in level 5) *evil clothes(seen in level 5) *possessed evil proton pack(seen in level 5) *big evil spiders(seen in level 5) *evil rats(seen in level 5) *green slime monster(seen in level 5) *evil mirror peter(seen in level 5) *evil mrs honey(boss fight in level 5) *evil book monsters(seen in level 6) *book bats(seen in level 6) *book golem's(seen in level 6) *waiter(seen in level 6) *male possessor ghosts(seen in level 6) Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:LEGO Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Xbox One games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:PS3 games Category:PS4 games Category:Nintendo DS Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Wii Games Category:Games based on 1980's movies